


In the Bedroom Down the Hall

by elfiethewicked



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Dear Evan Hansen References, Gen, Honestly don't read this if you don't feel like crying, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, In The Bedroom Down The Hall, Not a song fick though, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Please read, Sad Ending, Sadness, Seriously though this is so sad, Song Lyrics, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but like it was inspired by one, it's so sad but i had to get it out, with all that said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiethewicked/pseuds/elfiethewicked
Summary: May stood in Peter’s bed room. It was the first time she had been in there since, since… May swallowed and shook her head. She couldn’t think about that right now, all she wanted was to curl up on the floor and cry. But she couldn’t do that. Her landlord was kicking her out and she needed to pack everything up. Including that that was Peter’sAn exploration in feelings inspired by "In the Bedroom Down the Hall" from Dear Even Hansen





	In the Bedroom Down the Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvf1ETgCMN4 while reading this for ultimate sadness ;)

May stood in Peter’s bed room. It was the first time she had been in there since, since… May swallowed and shook her head. She couldn’t think about that right now, all she wanted was to curl up on the floor and cry. But she couldn’t do that. Her landlord was kicking her out and she needed to pack everything up. Including that that was Peter’s. She opened his closet and started pulling out clothes to but in a box. That’s when she saw it, furthest in the closet was a bright yellow sweater. It must have been what, 8 years since she had bought it for Peter. Why did he still have it? It wasn’t even that he had liked it especially, in fact he hadn’t. He said it never fit him right and itched too much. May guessed he had worn it maybe twice. Still she should keep it, he had so, so should she. Because it made her think of the little boy she had known.

The boy she had gotten the Captain America night lights to keep the nightmares at bay. He had said it kept the bad guys far away. Had he remembered that? She looked around. It was in this room she had surprised him with the super hero collection, where his admiration for them had started. Next Halloween she had dressed him up as Iron Man. He had worn that damn helmet everywhere, even to the Expo where he almost got killed. Where he got saved by his hero, May remembered. He hadn’t stopped talking about it for weeks. She looked up to keep from crying and smiled. He still had the glow stars on the ceiling. May had given him them when he was six and couldn’t sleep. She had bought a large set of small stars to put on his ceiling for him to count. It had always put hm to sleep without failure.

She had done everything to make him happy, everything things she and Ben could possibly do, and then all that she could do. Everything for her little boy. But lately, lately…

It was in this room they had gone to battle every evening after dinner. She had thought she had some way to get through to him. They had fought in a war where no one walked away a winner. But every day he pulled a little more away. So, she had tried with curfews schedules and anything a mother could try. Because maybe that could take away the secrets and the lies. But it hadn’t. Peter had only slipped even more away, and May had felt as if she was losing grip on him. Sure, every kid had to grow up at some point, to break free from their parents but May, May hadn’t been ready. She still wasn’t. Now she would’ve done anything to make him happy, to make him smile, to have him there. Anything for her little boy. Had he known?

Oh, she had tried to give Peter all the world, give him everything she’d got. She had given him all she could and thought that it was enough. Only to find that it was not. Had she let him down? What else could she have done? Everything she had ever done was for him. The late night and early morning shifts. The few nights out, the hugs, the freedom she thought he had needed. Now she thought that maybe, maybe he had just needed a little more of her. She would kill to know, to make it right.

She looked around bedroom, the computer he had gotten dumpster diving, the torn backpack and the bunkbed. She looked at the sweater in her hand and thought that she would wait another day to pack these boxes. To pack up Peters things. Because when she was through, she had only one thing left to do: remember.

 

_You never liked this sweater_

_You said it never really fit you right and it itched too much_

_But I think I'll keep it, I should keep it_

_'Cause it still makes me think of you and that little boy I knew_

_In the bedroom down the hall_

_In the bedroom down the hall_

_I got you Cap America night lights for protection_

_You used to say they kept the bad guys far away_

_Remember?_

_In the bedroom down the hall_

_I surprised you with that super hero collection_

_Next Halloween, I dressed you up like Iron Man_

_Remember?_

_With glow stars on the ceiling you could count instead of sheep_

_I always knew which song to sing to get you right to sleep_

_Anything to make you happy_

_Anything at all_

_Anything for my boy in the bedroom down the hall_

_In the bedroom down the hall_

_We went to battle every evening after dinner_

_I thought I knew some way that I'd get through to you_

_Remember?_

_In the bedroom down the hall_

_We fought a war where no one walked away a winner_

_'Cause every day you pulled a little more away_

_Remember?_

_So the curfews and the schedules and the ways a mother tries_

_'Cause maybe they could take away the secrets and your lies_

_Anything to make you happy_

_Anything at all_

_Anything for my boy in the bedroom down the hall_

_(Oh you try) you try to give your kid the world_

_Give him everything you've got_

_What if I gave all I could (what if I gave all I could)_

_And I thought it was enough (and I thought it was enough)_

_But I find that it was not?_

_Did I let you down?_

_What else can I do?_

_Everything I ever did, I did it all for you_

_Anything to make you happy_

_Anything at all_

_Anything for my boy in the bedroom down the hall_

_In the bedroom down the hall_

_I think I'll wait another day to pack these boxes_

_'Cause once I'm through_

_I'm left with just one thing to do_

_Remember._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry but not sorry for this but i needed to get it out. Please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
